


What You Dream

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, M/M, Please remember this starts as a dream sequence, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(As seen on my dA)</p><p>(This was written for a friend of mine's birthday since they asked me to write them a fanfic with these three characters.)</p><p>America has a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PanDitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanDitty/gifts).



> Please remember this starts as a dream sequence as you read through the first part of this fic.
> 
> I will make the rating go up if told to do so as well as use one of the archive warnings if someone tells me it is needed.

Crack Pairing Birthday Fic (or What You Dream)

       Alfred F. Jones would not admit to being oblivious to things that often.  No he would claim he was clearing paying attention no matter what evidence may act against him.  However, now was one of the times he would claim he defiantly had not been paying attention because of his current situation.

       “See?  Told ya I could catch him.  Ya owe me big time mate.”

       “Cages of that quality originated from me so I don’t owe you anything Da-ze.”

        Two voices spoke from around the corner out of Alfred’s view, but the other knew who it was who was speaking.

        “Yo, Korea, Australia what the hell, let me out of here dudes!”

        The American called out as he tested the bars of the cage for weaknesses.  Finding none, the American let out a small annoyed sound as the two other men in the area muttered to each other quietly.  Finally the other two walked out from around the corner each with a smirk on their faces.  Alfred did not find the smirks amusing at all.

       “Let.  Me.  Out.”

        He ground out staring at the other two from inside the bars of the surprisingly strong cage.  The two shared a look before looking back at the other again.

       “Sorry mate can’t do that.  Ya see ya made my partner and I a little curious.  You always seem to be in control of the situation somehow, but we want to see ya when ya aren’t in control.”

      “Plus you originated from me Da-ze!”

      “No he didn’t mate.”

      “Yes he did!”

       Alfred tuned the argument out but glared at the other two from the bars of his cage before his mind clicked a detail it hadn’t before.  The cage was big enough for him to stand in also it was way too big for just one person.  It looked to him like the other two were planning to put more people into the cage with him.  While Alfred tried to figure out how to handle the situation he was in the other two had finished their argument and were now observing the other.  The brunet of the two men smiled widely and looked at the other.

       “Should we start the plan mate?  He’s distracted just as you said he would be if he tuned out our “argument”.”

       He asked as the other smiled widely and nodded enthusiastically.

      “Yep!  Let’s start the plan Da-ze!” 

      He chirped.  The brunet moved to the door of the cage just as Alfred had turned his back to the other two as though he was trying once again to find a weakness in the bars.  The brunet slipped the key he had in his pocket into the lock and unlocked the door moving inside the cage followed by the black haired male that was bouncing with each step into the cage.  The two watched as Alfred turned to see the two of them in the cage with him and that they had left the door to the cage open.  The American stared intently at them for a moment his eyes flashing over to the open door then back to the other men as though he was judging distance and how fast he would need to be to get out.  The brunet, noticing this, smiled and handed the key to the other male with him.

      “Hey, Korea, be a mate and go close the door would you?”

       He asked.  The black haired male took the key with a smile.

       “Sure thing Australia, closing doors was created by me after all Da-ze.”

       “Ah, cut it off mate and just close the door before America tries to bolt.”

        Ironically, Alfred had already started to sneak towards the door while the two argued.  Korea, noticing this, moved quickly and closed the door, sticking his hand through the bars and locked it before throwing the key back to Australia who caught it and placed it into a pouch on his hip.  Alfred let out an oath and turned to face Australia who was smiling widely as he moved towards the other.

      “Now mate, let’s get this plan started shall we?”

      He asked while Korea moved up behind Alfred and wrapped his arms around him to hold him in place.  Alfred struggled in the others hold but was unable to get him dislodged.

      “Don’t worry mate, we aren’t going to hurt you.”

       Australia assured as he stopped in front of Alfred and ran a hand over his chest.  Alfred tried to struggle more not sure how to handle what was happening.  Korea kept his hold however and Australia started removing Alfred’s jacket and shirt.  Alfred’s eyes got impossibly wide as the other shoved his jacket to the floor even against his struggling and snapped the buttons from his shirt letting it join the jacket on the floor.  Once he was done Australia moved to hold Alfred while Korea moved his attention to Alfred’s belt and pants.  Alfred’s face lit up in a shade of red that could not be identified as he felt his belt being removed and heard the zipper of his pants being undone.

      “Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing?!”

       Korea and Australia looked at each other with a shared look.

       “We’re just have’n some fun mate.  We both think you’re attractive and we got tired of waiting to find a way to let you know.  This seemed like the quickest way.”

       Australia explained.

      “Plus I was right.  You do look nice with your face painted red.”

      Korea chimed in.  Alfred felt his face go even redder and then jolted when he felt a hand slip into his opened pants, a sound he would deny later coming from his mouth.  The sound seemed to encourage the other to continue his actions.  Meanwhile Australia was moving his hands onto certain places that should be illegal to be touched.  Alfred felt something start to become apparent now from what the two men were doing to him.

      “Feel good mate?”

       Australia asked as he moved one of his hands up to the strand of hair that refused to lay flat.

      “I’ve always wondered about this.”

      Alfred’s eyes widened when the others fingers made contact with Nantucket, a loud sound that he would not be able to deny falling from his lips this time.  Australia’s eyes widened in surprise at the sound and then a devious look crossed his face as he began to stroke the hair and move his other hand over the area it rested on one more.  Korea had finished pulling Alfred’s pants completely off and was now working on his underwear. Alfred’s mind, however, was too far gone for him to realize what was going on.  It wasn’t until he felt something wet on the problem that had grown worse in the short amount of time that this had been going on.

      “Hey, Australia should we take this further Da-ze?”

      Korea asked as he pulled away from the problem and began to bend Alfred’s knees as though trying to make him go into a kneeling position.  Australia nodded the affirmative and then pulled away from Alfred while Korea held said person in place.  The Australian quickly shed the things called clothes from his being then moved to hold Alfred in place while Korea did the same.  Alfred could not believe his situation and was about to protest when the fingers from before began their sinful attacks on Nantucket once more.  By now the problem was straining his control and Alfred was embarrassed at the whimper that escaped him at the need for attention.

       Korea was immediately back to work on the problem after his clothes had touched the ground and Australia had gone back to his ministrations on the American’s body.  The only thing that was different was that Australia had moved behind Alfred and Korea was now lowering Alfred to the floor all the while continuing his actions as well.  Alfred could not help but encourage the two as the actions made his body become goo in their hands.  Soon Alfred was sitting on the floor between Australia’s legs with Australia not letting up on what he was doing and Korea in between his legs continuing his actions as well.

                                                          

       A few hours later saw Alfred letting out a cry as he fell forward panting and dazed onto Korea who was also panting and dazed.  All-the-while Australia continued to move until a grunt fell from his lips and he moved to pull out of the other underneath him and fall to the side.  Alfred shifted off of Korea and did the same as Australia only to be yanked into said others arms while Korea moved to snuggle his other side.

       “That was a lot more fun than I had originally thought it would be.”

       The Australian murmured into Alfred’s hair while Korea hummed in agreement.  Alfred didn’t seem to care about the words though since he was still dazed.

       “We should do this again.”

       Korea suggested shifting closer to Alfred, who this time did seem to care about the words and let out a yelp with his face going red.

      “You… you want to do this again, as in not a one-time thing?”

      He asked in surprise as the two with him let out laughs at his reaction.

      “Of course mate, I personally don’t like one-nighters.”

      “Neither do I. Da-ze.”

       Alfred’s blush grew then.

       “O- Okay t- then.”

       He stuttered embarrassedly as he covered his face with his hands as the other two laughed and joked about how cute he was acting.

 

        Alfred jolted awake, bolting up and looking around his room.  He was still in his bed at home.  Letting out a sound of disappointment Alfred fell back down onto his mattress and sighed.

      “Great.  Fourth time this week I’ve had that dream…”

       He muttered before he slid his hand under the covers and to a certain place that was giving him pain before pulling his hand back and out from under the covers with a sigh.

      “Need to go take care of that…”

      He muttered.  Then his cell phone rang.  With a silent growl at the interruption to his coming together plan, Alfred reached over to his nightstand and grabbed said phone, squinting at the caller-id.  It was Korea.  Confused, Alfred hit the answer button and held the phone to his ear.

      “Hello?”

      “Hey, America, I was wondering if you could meet me in a little bit.  Australia and I have a bet going and I need to ask nations about stuff, but I can’t ask over the phone or I lose the bet. Da-ze.”

       Alfred’s eyes furrowed in confusion but he muttered that he could meet up with the other in a little bit and that he needed to take care of some things first.  Korea chirped a “thank you” before hanging up.  Alfred stared at the phone for a few minutes confused before he got up from his bed and to take care of his problem and get ready.

  

        Little did he know… dreams can come true.

**Author's Note:**

> First off:  
> Hetalia does not belong to me, it belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu
> 
> Second:  
> Holy Crow I actually wrote this... Anyways... Enjoy and comment if you like! I would like to know your opinions on this one... Pretty sure I went OOC at some points... Sorry about that... Also sorry for any mistakes you see I missed in the editing process.
> 
> Third:  
> I mean no offense by this.


End file.
